Selfish
by Iwamoto Yuri
Summary: "You are a really selfish man, Kudou Shinichi..."  One shot, ShinXRan. Rated T for no reason.


"You are a really selfish man, Kudou Shinichi."

Conan looked up at the thief who was holding the stolen gem up to the moonlight. As the thief lowered the gem he turned to look over his shoulder at the shrunken detective, "You truly are a selfish man." There was no smile on his face as he made eye-contact with the chibi Tantei.

Conan frowned, "What about my request do you find selfish, KID?" his eyes were filled with hurt as he looked up at the white clothed thief.

"Every," The thief turned around, "Single," He slowly walked over to Conan, throwing up the gem and catching it with his right hand, putting his left in his pocket, "Bit!" He bend down, holding out the gem to the little detective, but unlike normal, his cocky grin was replaced by a look of disgust. Conan leant back when the thief said the last word, slightly nervous by the way KID was acting.

"I don't see why.." but Kid interrupted him.

"Cut the crap Kudou, this isn't about the fact that the shrunken scientist was killed by them, nor that Ran is waiting for Shinichi and you can't give her Shinichi anymore, is it?" the thief spat at him, throwing the gem in Conan's face, "It's all about your hurt ego."

KID straightened his back and turned around to the edge of the roof, he was going to jump off when Conan decided to yell back, "How dare you to say it's about my ego, how dare you to presume I'm not doing this to keep her safe!" the not kid yelled, throwing the gem on the ground, not caring if it got scratched.

"It's never been about her safety." Conan fell silent, his eyes narrowed, "How dare you..." but KID interrupted him again.

"Maybe it was in the beginning, but the minute you started to use antidotes to see her that stopped. Or did you never realize seeing her that way was even more dangerous than her finding out you shrunk?"

Conan's eyes widened, "How do you..?"

"Know? I have my sources, Tantei-Kun." KID turned around to see him better, but started to speak again after a long silence. "You haven't seen the sparkle in her eyes when she sees you again, the way her mood lightens the minute you call her with 'your' voice." Conan looked at the ground, tears starting to fall down his cheeks.  
>"Have you even thought about how her life would be without you? She'd fall apart, she already is waiting for you to tell her the truth! And you say it's the best thing for her? To keep her safe you are willing to make her suffer even more than what you're making her go through now? She'd be dead without you, don't you see? She'd rather give her life away then be without you. She would die for you Kudou!" KID's eyes darkened, looking even more disgusted than before. "You used to be someone I looked up to, with your strong will, never giving up, and I helped you in the past because of that! Look at yourself now, there's nothing left to idolize about." he turned towards the edge of the building again.<p>

"Why would a thief idolize a detective?" KID glanced over his shoulder, grinning for the first time since they had their conversation. "Because I'm also trying my best to do the right thing.

Conan snorted, "Then what's the right thing you're doing right now?"

KIDs grin disappeared again, "I'm searching for Pandora, the gem promising to give you eternal live, in order to destroy it before they can use it for their own means." Conan gave him a surprised look as the thief lowered his head. "I lost my father to them, all I want is justice, to see them behind bars." he looked up to the moon, "And sometimes you have to do weird things to eventually do the right thing. I'm not interested in gems, I want to see people smile at my tricks, their heart filled with wonder about the miraculous things I do, get the criminals who killed my father out into the light, and as I said before, make sure they don't get Pandora." he looked back at the chibi detective again, who stared at him with a mixture of surprise and shock.

"So that's why..." Conan muttered, then he sighed and grinned, putting his hands in his pockets. "Fine, you made your point." He looked up, his eyes sparkling again. "You should go, I can hear the task force coming."

Kid smirked, "Don't go easy next time, Tantei-Kun, you chasing me makes my heists more fun." he said, jumping off as Nakamori and the task force ran up to the roof, laughing at Nakamori's curses while opening the hang-glider and flying off into the night.

Conan smiled faintly as he handed the gem to Nakamori and walked away, down the stairs towards where Ran, Sonoko and Kogoro were. 'Maybe I am selfish.' he thought as he walked up to Ran, who smiled sadly at him and lifted him up to the air. "Did you catch KID?" she asked, looking in his eyes.

"No," Conan smiled, a sad look in his eyes. "But I got the gem back."

"Good job then." Ran said softly as she walked over to Kogoro to tell they were leaving.

Conan stared up at her, thinking about what KID had said. 'Should I tell her? Maybe I should wait, now is not the right time...' he looked down, holding on to her shoulder. 'Sorry Ran, KID was right, I'm not telling you because I can't. I can't tell you that the once so confident me has been turned into a kid by my own idiocy.' he let his head lean on her shoulder, closing his eyes as he heard her heartbeat. 'Until I find the guts to tell you, please wait for me, Ran...'


End file.
